The present invention relates generally to a box for housing electrical termination devices such as jacks and receptacles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a water resistant concealed surface floor box for accommodating termination devices as well as electrical cables which are to be connected thereto.
Electrical boxes and housings are typically used to house electrical termination devices such as electrical receptacles and data/communication jacks which terminate wires running thereinto. These termination devices are provided so as to permit connection of electrical wires and cables terminated by complimentary termination devices such as plugs and the like.
With many electrical boxes, especially those which are used to house termination devices positioned within a floor, it is desirable to construct the box to be water resistant, so as to protect the components housed therein. Undesirable accumulation of water within the box can be detrimental to such components. Various electrical codes and standards such as those promulgated by Underwriters Laboratories (UL) require the floor boxes to have a certain degree of water resistance, i.e., resistance to entry of water over a period of time.
The art has seen a wide variety of box constructions which are designed to prevent the accumulation of water within the box. Many of these designs employ complicated gaskets which are interposed between the box and the cover of the box so as to prevent water from entering therebetween. While these gaskets do adequately prevent water entry, the gasket structures rely on precise assembly of the components, including the gaskets. Furthermore, as the cover must be at least partially open to render accessible the termination devices housed within the box for permitting termination, water has a tendency to enter the box through the opening.
It has been especially noted that, even where gaskets may tightly seal the interface between the cover and the box itself, during use, water still has a tendency to track or migrate into the box along the wires and cables which enter the box.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a gasketless, covered floor box which prevents water from entering between the cover and the box, and which also prevents the tracking of water to the terminations along the inserted cables.
The present invention is directed to a gasket less water-resistant electrical floor box to prevent water from entering the box and also prevent the tracking of water to the terminations along the inserted cables or wires. The present invention includes a box which has an interior defined by a base, side walls and an open, upper face defined by the side walls. The box has a dividing wall supported within which divides the interior into receptacle interior portion, and drainage interior portion. The open, upper face of the box has a cover assembly attached. The cover assembly includes a flange supported on and extending around the side walls at the open, upper face of the box, and a cover pivotably attached to said flange which has a sufficient expanse to substantially cover the open, upper face. The cover further includes a pivotably openable door thereon to allow electrical wires therethrough.
In another form of the invention, a box includes a base, side walls, open upper face, dividing walls which divide the interior into a receptacle interior portion and a drainage interior portion. The box further has a cover assembly which includes a flange supported on and extending around the side walls at the open upper face of the box, and a cover pivotably attached to the flange and having sufficient expanse to substantially cover the open upper face. The cover includes a pivotably openable door thereon and projection portion into the interior portion of the box to engage an electrical wire therein, the door being located in registry with the drainage interior portion of the box to allow electrical wires to exit the box.
In a further form of the invention, the box includes a cover assembly having a channel. The channel has extending ribs from the flange, and perimetrical grooves in the cover to accommodate the ribs, wherein the channel directs the liquid away from the receptacle interior portion and towards the drainage interior portion.